Lost Heart
by MajikOne
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are traveling to Hong Kong for Meilin's wedding. Syaoran still loves Sakura, but she has already promised to marry Michael, her boyfriend for the past 4 years. What lies beneath their seemingly perfect relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or any of the characters. They are property of the lovely ladies of CLAMP.

* * *

So...This is my first fan fic posted on this site. I have posted before on other sites. e-Libs before it was a paysiteI posted a harry potter fanfic. I also posted a harry potter one on quizilla. 

**Walz Alone**: I really enjoyed your Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic.

* * *

So here we go!

* * *

**Lost Heart**

Chapter One

Sakura Kinomoto lay asleep in her small apartment, the soft sounds of her rhythmic breathing filling her bedroom. Sakura's eyes fluttered open as the morning sunlight cut through the blinds on the window. She yawned and rolled over.

"Good Morning!" chimed Kero, Sakura's friend for the last 14 years.

"Oh, go away." Sakura mumbled, rolling back over and pulling the blanket's over her head.

"But Sakura, Tomoyo's coming over today!" Kero whined.

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" Sakura cried, falling out of bed and scrambling over to her closet.

Once Sakura had reached the closet, she pulled out the new pair of jeans she had gotten yesterday and the tank top Tomoyo had made for her birthday. She ran into the washroom, quickly brushing her teeth and changing into her clothes. She folded her pajamas and placed them on her bed. Kero must have made it for her; the blankets were tucked neatly under the pillow.

She thanked Kero as she ran back to the bathroom, brushing her short auburn hair and pulling it into a half ponytail to make sure she could apply the make up to her face. She quickly powdered her face and brushed on some light eye shadow. She swept the mascara across her lashes and heard the TV turn on as she reached for her lip gloss.

"Kero! Isn't it a little early to be playing video games?" She called into the living room.

"No." He replied simply.

Sakura rolled her eyes and put on her necklace. She fingered the locket and opened it. A picture of her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, on one half, smiled up at her. On the other half, her older brother, Touya Kinomoto, smirked. She smiled, thinking about her family. She still lived in her hometown, but her brother and father were out of the country. They were currently in Brazil, studying the ancient churches of the old cities.

'I miss you Dad.' Sakura thought as she turned off the light and entered the living room.

Kero was sitting in front of the TV, madly beating away at the controller and screaming at the screen. Sakura smiled as she sat down at her desk and pulled out the Sakura cards. She looked through them, recalling each of their captures. Too bad she couldn't make a living out of being the master of a deck of magical cards. As it stood, she was about to enter her final year at the university. She was working on her doctorate degree specializing in cardiology. Tomoyo was at the community college, taking courses on fashion design and cosmetology. Sakura missed her dearly; they only got to see each other on the weekends, even though the semester was over. Sakura had been working as an intern all summer and volunteering her time at the aquarium, putting on shows with the penguins.

There was a knock on the door. Kero paused his game and flew over to Sakura's bed where he pretended to be a stuffed animal. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sakura-Chan! It's so good to see you!" Tomoyo bounded into the room, her long raven hair bouncing around her and cascading down her back.

"Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura said happily.

"Tomoyo! What'd ya bring me?" Kero asked, peering inside her bag.

Tomoyo laughed and pulled out some strawberry shortcake.

"Oh! Yummy, yummy, yummy!" Kero said, squirming with joy.

The two girls sat at Sakura's small able and cut pieces of cake for everyone. Sakura poured tea for them and asked Tomoyo how her week had gone.

"Oh it was very busy." Tomoyo said. "I was drawing up weeding designs for a very picky client. First the dress was too short, then it was too long, then it was too tight, then it was too puffy, then it was too white! It just went on and on. Honestly, I don't think anything can make that woman happy."

"Hey, at least you get paid for your designs now." Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, that is true. But on a lighter note, I got a letter from our dear Meilin-Chan." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Oh? And how is she?" Sakura asked, taking a bite of cake.

"She just got engaged to one of the richest men in Hong Kong." Tomoyo said, clapping her hands together.

"That's wonderful!" Sakura chimed.

"I know! And she's asked me to design EVERYTHING Sakura. Her dress, the bridesmaids dresses, the flower girl's dress, the tablecloths, the centerpieces, and even the backdrop for the photos. Oh Sakura, this is the big break I've been waiting for! My designs will be seen throughout all of CHINA! I'm so nervous!"

Sakura smiled. "Your designs will be beautiful Tomoyo. They always are."

Tomoyo sighed. "It's all just so wonderful. She's asked us to come to the wedding. She wants us to be bridesmaids. But it won't be until after the winter semester is over. I think it's in May. She hasn't sent out the invitations yet."

"You girls are boring. All you talk about is weddings and clothes. I want more cake." Kero pouted.

"Oh, Kero. You're like a spoiled child." Tomoyo said, cutting him another piece of cake.

"So? You love me anyway." Kero said, stuffing his face.

Tomoyo turned back to Sakura. "She said Li-Kun is still waiting for you. He refuses to marry anyone his mother presents to him. His heart is still yours Sakura."

Sakura looked down in shame. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo shook her head. "That American boy is no good for you Sakura. He doesn't love you. How did you get that bruise on your cheek?"

Sakura sighed. "Let's not talk about it, okay? Michael doesn't like me spending time with you. He thinks you ask too many questions."

The room fell silent. Kero looked from Sakura, who had silent tears in empty eyes, to Tomoyo, whose fists where clenched in anger.

"Okay Sakura. But remember the promise Li-Kun made to you. Remember who your friends are before you turn your back on them." Tomoyo stood and grabbed her bag. "Bye Kero. It was nice to see you again."

She left quietly, the door clicking closed behind her. Sakura stood and locked it behind her. Kero could hear her softly crying as she closed the bathroom door behind her, stepping into a cold shower.

* * *

And there we are! Any ideas, don't hesitate to suggest, I'm not quite sure where I want this story to go, although I do have some ideas.

Suggestions? Criticism? Comments?

Please review...your input could help:)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of the wonderful characters. They are all property to the lovely ladies of CLAMP

* * *

**Lost Heart**

Chapter Two

Sakura slipped out of her housecoat and held up the dress Michael had given her. It was flashy and made of silk. Sakura carefully pulled it on and had Kero do up the buttons on the back. It was very low cut, the end of the 'V' resting below her bra. She sighed and unclasped her bra and pulled out of the side of her dress. The pale pink dress ended before her knees. Sakura knew that he had chosen the colour because of her name. Though it _was_ beautiful, Sakura couldn't help but feel exposed in it. She buckled the heeled sandals Michael had given her as well and stumbled into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

"Where is _he_ taking you tonight?" Kero asked.

"_Michael_ is taking me to dinner at the Orchid Gardens tonight." Sakura replied.

"Tomoyo's right Sakura."

"Leave it Kero." Sakura warned.

She pinned the remainder of her hair up, leaving small pieces and curling them. She slipped the long diamond earrings in her earlobes. There was no denying Michael's wealth and both her father and her brother approved of him. He was, to see, the picture perfect boyfriend, showering Sakura with gifts and affection. He had bought Sakura many, many gifts since their relationship began four years ago.

Michael was a classmate in Sakura's Human Biology class. He was tall, handsome and American. At first he had seemed shy, but slowly he had convinced Sakura to go out for dinner with him. She had agreed mostly out of pity and compassion. She never meant to get into a relationship with him, but he had been so depressed by her rejection she had feared that he would become suicidal, so she had agreed to be his girlfriend.

She had cried for days, remembering Syaoran's promise to her. She still had feelings for him and felt that she was betraying Syaoran by dating Michael. She felt even more disgusting the first time her and Michael had sex. Sex, ha! More like rape. He had tricked Sakura into staying at his house and had forced her into his bed, where he had held her down and smothered her cries while he stole her virginity. The next day, Michael had bought Sakura the earrings she now wore, promising to never hurt her again. A promise he had broken many times. He raped her almost every weekend and beat her practically every time she saw him. He'd once twisted her arm so hard it had broken. She still had scars on her left arm where the shattered bone had broken through her skin.

Sakura sighed to herself as she brushed the coverup powder across her face.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sakura answered the door and in walked Michael. He handed her a bouquet of red roses weaved through with cherry blossoms.

"Good evening, my beautiful cherry blossom." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Michael! They're beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, burying her face in the petals.

"She placed them in a vase set in the middle of the table. Grabbing her purse, she followed Michael out the door, pausing to wave to Kero. She locked the door and climbed into Michael's car outside.

"Do you like the dress?" Michael asked.

"Yes, thank you Michael. And sandals are beautiful as well." Sakura replied quietly.

"I'm glad." Michael said as he pulled onto the main highway.

They drove in silence, as they always did, listening to the business reports on the radio. The streets of Tomoeda were busy as always; people shopping, children playing with toys in the windows. Sakura loved this town. Michael had been trying to convince her to move back to the states with him, but Sakura preferred to stay. She knew in her heart that eventually he would convice her, bind her somehow to him that she would have no choice.

They pulled up to the restaurant and Michael handed his keys and some American money to the valet who took both graciously, smiling. He bowed to the couple and took the wheel of the car. Sakura and Michael walked into the lobby and were greeted by the hostess. She was tall and beautiful, her full lashes sweeping over dark chocolate eyes. Sakura said nothing as Michael flirted with her, she pretended to be very taken by the painting on the wall beside her. Eventually Michael grabbed her arm and lead her to their table – a corner booth lit by candles.

"Michael this is beautiful!" Sakura said as she sat across from him.

"Nothing less for my cherry blossom." He replied, opening a menu.

Sakura flipped through her menu and decided on the pecan chicken salad. It was relatively low in price – and calories. Michael tended to point out how many calories she ate. As it was, Sakura had dropped from a healthy 120 pounds to 103 pounds. She knew that Michael liked slim girls, but she worried for her health sometimes. She was average height, just over five and half feet. She looked almost skeletal of late. Michael looked through the wine menu. When the waitor arrived, Michael asked for a taste of the merlot and a glass of champagne for Sakura. She was relieved that the server was a male. Every time they had a female servor, Sakura had to play oblivious while Michael slipped the waitress his phone number. At this point, she was beginning to wonder if he knew that she knew he was cheating on her.

"Have you decided, miss?" The waiter asked.

"Oh, yes I have. I would like the pecan chicken salad, please, and light on the vinaigrette if you could. Thank you." Sakura said, closing her menu and passing it to him.

"Of course, miss. And for yourself, sir?"

"I'll take a bottle of the merlot, and to eat I would like the filet mignon, rate, with baked potato and mixed greens." Michael said.

"Certainly." The waiter said and left, bowing.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sakura."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you, Michael."

He smiled and took her hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed her ring finger. Her heart fluttered and she smiled nervously.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Michael."

Sakura bit her bottom lips. "Is something wrong?" Michael asked.

"No. I actually have good news. One of my friends is getting married this spring, and we've been invited."

"Where is the wedding?" Michael asked suspiciously.

Sakura paused. "Hong Kong." She whispered.

Michael frowned. "You know I don't like traveling overseas."

"I – I know darling. That's why I was wondering if..." She faltered. "If I could go with Tomoyo."

His eyes flashed. "I don't think so."

Sakura's heart sank. "Oh please Michael! I've been so good to you and you know that you are the only man for me. Meilin has asked me to be a bridesmaid. Please Michael."

He looked deep in thought. "Will you come to California with me?"

"I...I don't know Michael. I will be more inclined if you would let me go to Hong Kong."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. Something deep in his eyes glistened and his jaw clenched tight. Sakura placed a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. But before Michael could say anything, the waiter returned. Sakura had never been so happy to have food given to her.

"Your filet mignon, sir, and your salad, miss."

"Thank you." Sakura and Michael said in unison.

They ate in silence. Sakura knew that being quiet was the only thing that would keep Michael's anger at bay. She knew what she would have to do tonight and her heart became heavy. Twenty minutes later, the waiter returned to take their plates. Michael ordered a piece of cheesecake and Sakura got a cup of green tea, brewed traditionally. Their eyes met.

"There is something I would like to ask you Sakura." Michael said. His anger had seemed to have disappeared.

"Yes, Michael?"

"I would like for you to be my wife. Will you marry me cherry blossom?"

Although she did not want to, Sakura accepted the diamond ring, sad tears streaming down her cheeks. She placed the ring on her finger and her sobs of despair were mistaken and sobs of happiness by every patron in the building. Everyone clapped and gushed over the sweet young couple. The waiter returned with their dessert.

"The chef wishes to congradulate you on your engagement. Also, the manger has informed to tell you that your meal will be free of charge Mr. Perry."

"Thank you." Michael said, raising his glass in a toast. "To my beautiful cherry blossom. To my future wife."

* * *

Well, there's chapter two. Posted it like 4 hours after chapter one, so there were no reviews.

Please, any comments or suggestion, I'm open!

Review please and thanks:)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or any of the wonderful characters. They belong to the lovely ladies of CLAMP.

* * *

**Lost Heart**

Chapter Three

Sakura woke the next morning and groaned. She slipped out of Michael's bed and walked silently to the bathroom. Once inside she stepped into a cold shower. The water beat down on her; icy daggers digging into her skin. She scrubbed her entire body, gently washing her wrists, which were bruised and swollen. When she stepped out, she gasped at her reflection. Michael had really hit her last night. Her lip was split where his ring had hit her and a new bruise was forming under her right eye thanks to his backhand.

She sighed and set to work covering it all up.

* * *

Michael sat at the table when she walked into the kitchen. She smiled at him as she sat down. He looked up at her, then down to her hand. Her ringless hand.

"Where is it?" He growled.

"It's in the bedroom." Sakura replied, her voice weak.

"Well go put it on! I didn't propose to you so you could walk around not wearing the ring! You'll look like a common whore when some guy starts hitting on you. How are you supposed to prove to him you're engaged?! Are you stupid Sakura?!"

"I...I'm sorry Michael." Sakura stood and walked to the bedroom. She placed the ring on her finger and returned to the kitchen.

"I thought about what you said last night. About going to Hong Kong with Tomoyo."

Sakura's heart caught in her throat. She remained silent.

"You can go if you promise to come to California with me. I want to get married there." Michael leaned back.

Sakura's mouth opened. "Really Michael? You'll let me go?"

"_If_ you promise to move with me. And I swear, Sakura, if you do anything I will kill you. I you don't come back I will hunt you down and kill you." Michael's eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Of course darling, I promise."

"Then it's settled." Michael stood. "Omelet sound good to you?"

"Oh yes please." Sakura said, still shocked that he said yes, and unnerved at the severity of his mood swings lately.

* * *

"What?!"

Sakura winced and pulled the phone away from her ear. "It's only California! It's what, a five hour flight? Tops."

"I think you're missing the point. You are MOVING with Mr. SCUM to California and leaving me behind."

"Tomoyo! You'll be at the wedding! Plus, we're allowed to go to Hong Kong for a whole month."

She heard Tomoyo sigh. "And you've for sure agreed to marry him?"

"Yes."

"But what about being a doctor? Saving lives? What about Kero and the cards?"

"I'll still be a doctor and I'll still save lives. Kero and the cards will be fine in California. I promise it will be okay Tomoyo."

"Okay, but come to the studio around 7 tonight. I have some dresses I need to photograph. We'll talk there."

Sakura hung up her phone and walked into her apartment. Kero instantly flew up to her.

"I'm starving! You left me here with no food, knowing I can't cook!"

"Oh Kero, I'm so sorry! Come on, we'll grab something to go."

Kero slipped into her purse and Sakura locked the door and ran down the stairs, her heels clicking against the tiles. She started her car, a Mercedes, a birthday gift from Michael, and drove to the nearest McDonalds.

"An Oriental Salad, large fries, six nuggets, and an Oreo McFlurry please!" Sakura yelled into the speaker.

"14.87 at your next window please."

She pulled up, paid for her food, and then waited ten minutes for her order. Once the bag was given to her, she placed it on the seat next to her, put the McFlurry in the cup holder and drove home.

Sakura closed the door behind her and walked into the Kitchen. She placed the McFlurry in the freezer, pulled out a plate and put Kero's fries and nuggets on it. She opened the sauce for him and gave him a little dish of ketchup. '_Ha. It's almost like being a mom._' Sakura thought.

"Kero! Lunch is ready!" She called.

Thirty seconds later, Kero was at the table eating. Sakura sat down and opened her salad. The two ate quietly. Kero was to busy stuffing his face to say anything, and Sakura was too deep in thought to notice. Michael was letting her go to Hong Kong for a whole month. How many girls could he sleep with? She didn't want to think about it. Syaoran's face flashed across her thoughts. She coughed and regained her composure. She'd almost forgotten that he would be there.

"Sakura, why are you wearing a ring? Where did it come...?" Kero trailed off.

Sakura braced herself for the explosion.

"Did _he_propose to you? He did, didn't he! And you _accepted?!_ Are you crazy? Think about Sakura. He hurts you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Kero..."

"No Sakura. This is gone far enough. I can't believe you. I thought we meant something to you."

"What do you mean Kero?"

Kero frowned. "Me and the cards. Yue. Tomoyo. Your father and your brother."

"Oh Kero, how could you? Of course you mean something to me."

"Is it the money Sakura? Because the kid has money. And at least I know he'd treat you the way you deserve." Kero argued.

"He...Kero..." Sakura stammered, tears forming in her eyes.

"He could buy you all those things, and not because he felt guilty for hitting you, which I doubt Michael does. It's all publicity for him."

"Kero...I've agreed to go to California with him." Sakura whispered.

Kero was silent. The fridge whirred in the background, reminding Sakura of the ice cream in the freezer. She stood and grabbed it, handing it to Kero. She herself hadn't had ice cream for months; Michael said it made her hips stick out.

"You have it Sakura. You need it." Kero said, pushing it towards her.

"No Kero. I don't want it."

Her body said otherwise. Kero couldn't see it, but underneath her silk white blouse the outlines of her ribs showed through her pale skin.

"Tomoyo's going to have to take in all those pretty dresses." Kero said, shaking his head as he took back the ice cream.

Sakura stood staring into her closet. She looked through all her favorite pairs of jeans. Size 3, too big. Size 5, way too big. When did she fit into a size 5? Sakura sighed and grabbed the size 3 and a belt. She didn't even bother trying to find a shirt that fit; she just grabbed her favorite white blouse and black dress vest.

Talking to Kero hadn't been so bad. After he had gotten over the anger, he showed her sympathy. Sakura hadn't told him yet, but she was planning on taking the cards with her to Hong Kong. The hardest part came next. Trying to figure out a way for Yukito to come with her so that she could get Yue to go as well. She would have to call Meilin and ask her a huge favor; for Yukito to play a part in the wedding. An usher maybe? Syaoran had been close to Yukito; maybe Meilin could pull off this small favor for Sakura.

Sakura sighed. '_What have gotten myself into?_' She thought to her self as she changed and got ready to go to Tomoyo's studio.

* * *

And there we have...Chapter 3!

Still waiting on some reviews please!

The button's just there...just drop some suggestions or comments. I'm not trying to sound like an annoying fangirl. But I really would like to hear what you think of it, or what you'd like to see.

Thanks:)


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to dedicate this chapter to: **AngelEmCuti**, **Crystal Ying**, **Trinix216**, **wa-tsukimi**, and **winterkaguya**. Thanks for encouraging me.

* * *

**Lost Heart**

Chapter 4

Sakura pushed the doorbell. A few seconds later, a woman's face appeared on the screen.

"Who is it?" She asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Kinomoto Sakura. Miss Daidouji is expecting me at seven." Sakura replied, showing the woman her student ID.

The woman's voice disappeared. A moment later she returned. "Miss Daidouji is waiting for you. She is in the studio. I trust you know the way, Miss Kinomoto?"

The gates opened and Sakura drove in. She pulled up in front of the house, sorry, MANSION, put her car in park and shut it off. She waved at the gardener and locked the doors to her Mercedes, walking up the steps. She passed the maid on her way to the studio.

"Good evening, miss. Shall I bring up the tea and cake?"

"Yes, please." Sakura said and smiled.

"For three again?"

"Actually, just for two today, thanks."

The bowed and walked towards the kitchen. Sakura continued down the hallway, stopping at the door at the end. She knocked, waited a few seconds, and opened the door. Tomoyo was standing next to a full sized mannequin, fabric bunched up in her left and, pins in her right and a measuring tape clenched firmly between her teeth. She motioned for Sakura to come over, who did so, grabbing the measuring tape from Tomoyo's teeth.

"Thanks. Kero's not here?"

"No, he stayed home. The new Mortal Kombat game just came out. He's pretty occupied."

Tomoyo smiled. "Okay. Well, head into the dressing room and strip down to your undies.

* * *

Sakura stood on the crate Tomoyo had placed in the centre of the room. She was wearing the first idea for Meilin's weeding dress. It was a long white dress, halter style with sparkling beads sewn across the bust and randomly through the layers of lace. Tomoyo pinned the sides to better fit Sakura and sighed in frustration when she looked at the back.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The back's cut all wrong!" Tomoyo said angrily.

Sakura looked in the mirror. "It looks fine Tomoyo, really."

Tomoyo just shook her head and cursed.

* * *

The girls sat at Tomoyo's desk, drinking tea. Sakura could tell Tomoyo was thinking deeply. The flashes in her eyes and the changes in her expression gave it away.

"So. When are you moving?"

Sakura choked on her tea. "I think shortly after we get back from Hong Kong."

"Have you told Kero that you're going?"

Sakura spun her engagement ring around her finger. "No. Not yet. There's...something I have to do in Hong Kong first."

Tomoyo cocked her head, puzzled. "What?"

Sakura shook her head. "I can't tell you yet."

"Have you told your family?"

"I don't know if I can Tomoyo. Touya is already getting suspicious of Michael. I'm worried that he might do something stupid."

"Like what? Put Michael in his place? No offense Sakura, but that is exactly what need to be done."

Sakura frowned. "And do you know what Michael would do to me if that happened?"

"Sakura! They have places you can go. You don't have to live like this. Please Sakura."

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. But I've...I've made up my mind."

Tomoyo made a strange sound. Sakura looked over to see her best friend shaking with emotion, tears spilling out of her amethyst eyes. Tomoyo held up her hand when Sakura opened her mouth to speak. Tomoyo stood and paced a few times, trying to clam herself down.

"I've always thought you were smart Sakura. And yet, you've let something like this happen. Why? Do you love him? Is it for the money? Please Sakura. You know, Li-Kun has plenty of money."

"Tomoyo, please. I accepted because I knew that hew would have probably killed me if I didn't. And yes, I do love him, but...it's hard to explain. If I did tell the police, and he did go to jail, he would get out eventually, right? And I know Michael. He would literally hunt me down and kill me. A restraining order won't do anything. Do you think a piece of paper is going to stop him? If anything, he'd use it to wipe my blood off his hands."

Tomoyo kneed down in front of Sakura and tenderly touched the cut on her upper lip. "I'll be here for you. I always will."

Sakura smiled. "I know Tomoyo, but please, let's get back to the dresses. I'm dying to see the other one."

"Okay. You'll love this one. It's ivory, rather than white, woven with brown ribbon on the back down to the train."

Sakura gaped at the dress. It was gorgeous! She could already see Meilin wearing it.

"Oh my...! Tomoyo, it's perfect!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You think so? I really worked hard on it. It took me all day to find the brown ribbon that matched Meilin's eyes."

Sakura took the dress and slipped into it. Tomoyo pinned the sides to fit Sakura. She followed Tomoyo's directions, posing this way, then that way. Tomoyo pinned the sides again, but this time so that she could photograph the back. After all, it was the main focus of the dress. Sakura thought of her own wedding day, and her heart sand knowing that it would Michael waiting for her at the alter.

"Sakura, one more picture. Okay, turn around; face me. Okay, now bend your knees and hunch forward a bit. Good, good, now look to the left a little and laugh." Tomoyo said.

Sakura did as she was told, Tomoyo madly snapping away. "Perfect! Okay, I lied, one more picture. Just the one! Okay, through the bouquet, holding your arms out and put your head back."

Tomoyo's camera clicked madly. "Okay Sakura. That's perfect."

Sakura and Tomoyo went through the pictures off Tomoyo's computer, each squealing happily as the really good ones were pulled up.

"Okay, I'll send these off to Meilin. Thanks for your help Sakura." Tomoyo said, satisfied with her work.

"It was nothing. I better get back to Kero before he destroys the house or something."

Tomoyo stood and hugged Sakura. "Any time you need something, I'm here."

"I know Tomoyo. Promise to tell me what Meilin thinks."

"I promise I will."

And with that, Sakura left, tears forming in her eyes. This was the happiest she had been in a long time, and she knew that it would be a long time until she felt that way again.

* * *

So? What'd you think? I figured I'd lighten things up a bit since it's been so dark and depressing so far. Of course, don't expect to much more than that little happy scene. I don't write good happy scenes; I like to stick to what I know.

Any way, thanks to the few of you who reviewed. Don't be shy everybody! The buttons right there.

Down a little...

Little bit more...

Well, you get the point.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my story.

**NOTE: **This chapter is told mainly through the view point of Tomoyo in third person narrative.

**WARNING: **This chapter has a brief stint with Self Injury. If you are offended by this, I apologize.

* * *

**Lost Heart**

Chapter Five

Tomoyo sat at her desk, slumped over her design papers. She took off her glasses and closed her eyes. Sighing, she reached for her coffee, and yawned. It was nearing midnight now and Tomoyo still hadn't received a phone call from Meilin. She leafed through her designs and frowned. No matter what she did, she couldn't decide which design to work on first. She bit her lip and decided to work on the bridesmaids dresses. There were eight bridesmaids in total, and luckily, they were all the same relative build, except Sakura. All of them had black hair and were pretty short, except Sakura. Tomoyo sighed. Sakura was going to stand out.

"Oh well, I think this length will work for everyone."

Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of her office phone.

"Hai. Daidouji Tomoyo desu."

"Tomoyo-Chan! I just got your email. I absolutely love them! Who did you get to model?"

"Thanks, Meilin! And as for the model, it was Sakura."

"Sakura?! Oh my God Tomoyo. I can't believe how thin she's gotten. It's scary!"

Tomoyo nodded. "I know. She's really changed Meilin. Don't tell Li-Kun, but Sakura just got engaged to that guy I was telling you about."

"Mr. Scum? No way! Agh! I can't believe that! Syaoran is so excited to see her. He's going to be heartbroken when he finds out. Do you know if she still loves him?"

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything about it. But anytime I mentioned him, she would get this sad look on her face and, I don't know what it was, shame maybe?"

"Have you called the police yet?" Meilin asked.

"No. I talked to Sakura about it. She told me Michael would just hunt her down once he got out of jail. I hate to say it Meilin, but I think she's right."

There was a pause. "But, what if she got a restraining order?"

"No good. The police can't always keep a watch on her and, well, a piece of paper never kept anyone from killing somebody?"

"No. But we could keep her safe. She could come stay with us for a while. We could even help her change her identity. Oh, Tomoyo, please tell Sakura to call me!"

"Okay. Oh, a bit off topic, but I've drawn up a couple designs for the bridesmaids. Do you want me to fax them to you?"

"Yes, please do. Oh, and as for my dress, I'd like the one with the ribbons. Only, is it possible to maybe make the train a foot shorter? If it's not problem, I'd like to have it closer to the end of the dress itself."

Tomoyo smiled. "Oh, of course Meilin. I'll just touch up these designs and send them off to you."

"Okay. Talk to you soon! Thank you!"

"No problem. Bye Meilin."

Tomoyo hung up the phone, and put her glasses back on. She exhaled and pulled the designs towards her. She touched up the dresses: bringing up the hem here, cinching there. She was just about to write down her colour and fabric ideas when there was a knock at the door.

"Tomoyo! Please open the door! Please!"

Tomoyo sprinted to the door and pulled it open. "Kero-Chan!"

Kero flew in the room. "I can't find Sakura! She never came home."

"Wait, what? She never came home?"

"No. And she won't answer her phone either!"

Tomoyo thought hard. "Okay. We'll go look for her."

Tomoyo and Kero rushed out to her car. They drove down the highway, looking out for Sakura. Tomoyo thought of the obvious places; Michael's, the nightclubs, but there was no sign of her. They drove by her father's house, the schools, but again, no sign of her. Tomoyo was just about to give up when they pulled up to Penguin Park. She saw Sakura's Mercedes in the parking lot and pulled up beside it. She got out of the car and started running towards the park.

"Sakura!" She screamed, running as fast as she could.

There was silence. "Sakura! Please! Say something! Sakura!"

As she ran farther into the park, she could hear sobbing coming from the swingset. Tomoyo ran faster, Kero calling Sakura's name over her shoulder. She reached the swings. A small figure lay curled on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Loud sobs rocked her body as Tomoyo dropped down beside her, pulling Sakura's head onto her lap.

"Sakura...what have you done?" Tomoyo gasped.

Sakura pulled her hands close to her chest. Red stains ran down her arms. She sobbed. "Oh Tomoyo. I'm so sorry. I can't love him! I can't!" She screamed. Sobs rocked her body again as Tomoyo carried her to the car. "I can't. But I do."

Tomoyo sat Sakura down on the seat. "I know Sakura. But that's why you've agreed to marry him."

Sakura shook her head. She looked up at Tomoyo, tears staining her dirty face. "No, not Michael."

She looked down at her bloody forearms. "Syaoran-Kun."

* * *

Well, there we are. What a change from the last chapter, no? I'm sorry if I upset any of you with Sakura's self injury (no it was not a suicide attempt, she was trying to cut out her feelings for Syaoran), but I felt that it was the only way to express what Sakura was feeling and what a dilemma she is in.

* * *

Please review. Sorry it took me a couple days to update.

Oyasumi Nasai!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Heart**

Chapter Six

Sakura lay asleep in the small hospital room. A soft beep kept going off and her brows furrowed. Her eyelids fluttered open and she quickly closed them again, unaccustomed to the bright light shining down on her. She squinted and looked around her. At first, there was confusion. Where was she? Then she looked down at herself. She saw her bandaged forearms and the IV tube sticking out of her hand, and everything came crashing back.

Before she could stop herself, she started to cry. And before she knew it, her cries grew into sobs, and then uncontrollable screaming. '_What's wrong with me?!_' Sakura thought to herself. She was trying to quiet her screams, but they wouldn't stop. She couldn't breathe, her heart was beating like crazy, and the beeping sound beside her went frantic. She heard frantic footsteps in the hall and a doctor rushed in, followed closely by two nurses. He ran to her side, flashing a light across her eyes, feeling her pulse. "She's gone into hysterics, we need to calm her." He was saying. Sakura's world started to fade again. "No! Wait! Don't give her the sedation. Shit! She's going into shock. She's going to seize! We need to get this girl to emergency STAT!"

The doctor kept shouting. His voice was growing fainter and Sakura's heart fluttered. She felt herself grow limp, and just as she lost consciousness, fell rigid and started to shake.

* * *

"Oh my God Tomoyo! Is she okay?"

Tomoyo muffled a sob "I think so Meilin. The doctor said this can happen to people who injure themselves and don't intend to die."

Meilin was silent. "So…it wasn't a suicide attempt?"

"No. When I found her in the park, she was sobbing and saying, 'I can't love him' over and over again. I figured she meant Michael, but she told me it was Li-Kun."

"Oh poor Sakura. Promise to call me with updates?"

"I promise Meilin."

"Thank you." Meilin said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Again, Sakura lay sleeping in her small hospital room. Again, there was a soft beep going off, but this time, there was a voice. A sweet and gentle voice calling out to her. It sounded distant, as though she was calling to her through the window.

"Sakura. Please wake up."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. There was a bright light beside her, with a shadow in it.

"Who – who's there?"

The shadow became more visible. A woman's shape was visible, with long wavy hair flowing around her.

"Sakura. You need to go to him. Confess your love. Do not tell him about Michael; tell him you must stay secret."

Sakura could almost make out a face when the shadow started to recede.

"No! Wait! I can't do that. I have to leave him in charge. I have to marry Michael."

The shadow darkened. "No! You must do as I say. It is important. You must not marry Michael."

"But I love Michael."

"Sakura. I know you. You do love Michael, but not really. How could you love someone who hurts you? Makes you…" She trailed off, a white hand reaching forwards to touch the bandage on Sakura's arm.

Sakura blushed. "I…um…I didn't mean for it to be so bad."

The woman started to fade away. "I know Sakura. Do as I have said and all will be well."

Sakura's eyes felt heavy. She lay her head back and fell asleep.

* * *

"Miss Kinomoto? Can you hear me?"

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Good. You're awake. Now, I have some questions for you. Don't be afraid. I am a doctor. Do you know why you are here?"

"I'm here because I hurt myself."

The doctor nodded. "Can you tell me why?"

"I…um…it wasn't supposed to be that bad. I swear. I was just…curious…"

"So, Miss Kinomoto, you weren't trying to kill yourself?"

Sakura shook her head. "Oh, no, of course not."

"Okay. Thank you Miss Kinomoto."

* * *

Sakura lay in her apartment. She sighed and rolled over. Kero lay beside her, breathing slowly, mumbling in her sleep. She smiled, and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Sakura stood and walked over to her desk. She turned on her laptop and stretched. As she yawned, there was a quiet knock on her door. Sakura frowned. It was late, nearing midnight. She stood and walked to the door and opened it.

"It's been a while, ne, Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura gasped, eyes wide. "Syaoran-Kun!"

* * *

And there we are! Sorry it took so long to update. Thursday was HELL for me…you DON'T want to know. Friday I had to go to Hinton for a doctor's appointment (surgery type thing.) and on Saturday I was just taking it easy. Sunday I cleaned the house and went to the gym since I missed so many days. --' And I had to work yesterday.

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope this chapter clears up the Self Injury confusion.

Please Review!!!!

Push

The

Button!

It's right THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost Heart**

**Chapter 7**

**Note: **Sorry it took so long to update. My computer crashed and I have no word at home!

* * *

Sakura sat at her small kitchen table with a steaming cup of tea in front of her. Syaoran sat across from her, his arms crossed, observing Sakura. Sakura nervously smiled at him as she tugged at her sleeves, trying to cover her bandages. Syaoran's brow furrowed as he looked down at her arms and caught a glimpse of her bandage.

"Tomoyo told me what happened." He said. Sakura flinched and looked away. Syaoran leaned in closer to her. "Tell me why Sakura. Why did you hurt yourself?"

Sakura shook her head, closing her eyes. "I can't Syaoran. I just…I can't."

He stood up abruptly, causing his chair to tumble backwards. "Why the hell not?! Look at you Sakura! You're skinny as a kid! Your hair is lanky; you've cut yourself so bad you ended up in the hospital! What the hell is going on?" He grabbed her arms and stared into her eyes.

Sakura started crying. She threw his arms off her. "What the hell does it matter to you anyway? You tell me you love me and then you disappear to Hong Kong. I haven't heard from you in years Syaoran. If you really cared about me you would called. Christ, you could have emailed me! The only reason you came here was because Tomoyo told you what I did!"

Syaoran stared at Sakura in shock. She was shaking violently and her cheeks where drenched in her tears. She wiped at her eyes angrily. "There's no way I can tell you Syaoran. Not now."

Sakura sat back down and drank her tea. Syaoran picked up his chair and sat down at the table. "I'm sorry Sakura. I shouldn't try to force anything out of you. You're right. I should have called you."

Sakura sniffed and looked up. "Why didn't you? Why did you just abandon me?"

Syaoran sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "There was…this girl Sakura."

Sakura felt her heart squeeze in her chest. Syaoran continued. "We met at college. I fell in love with her and we were married before I graduated. She was pregnant with my child and three years ago she died after giving birth. I know it sounds cliché. Her uterus wall had ripped open and the doctor's couldn't stop the bleeding. She refused a hysterectomy and was pronounced dead four hours after our daughter was born. Her name was Aiko and I named our daughter after her."

Sakura could not say anything. She sat there stone faced as Syaoran told her about the woman he had loved and lost. The woman he had left her for. She said nothing when he said he had always loved her and after Aiko's death had decided that Sakura was the only one for him. Syaoran looked at Sakura, waiting for her to say something.

"What do you want me to say?" Sakura whispered, looking up at him. "You left me and fell in love with someone else. Be honest, if she was still alive would be here right now, telling me that you love me?"

Syaoran was silent for a moment. "No." He said. "Besides, it seems I'm too late anyway." He pointed at the ring on her finger.

Sakura remembered her visitor in the hospital. She shook her head. "It's not an engagement ring. I'm single."

Syaoran's eyes brightened. Sakura stood. "It's late Syaoran, and I have to work tomorrow. Call me at four."

Syaoran walked to the door. Before he left he kissed Sakura on the cheek. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Sakura. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. I would love for you to meet Aiko."

Sakura half heartedly smiled. "Goodnight Syaoran."

"Goodnight Sakura."

* * *

Sakura did not sleep well that night. She tossed and turned, worried about her situation with Syaoran. She woke half an hour early and pulled herself out of bed. Yawning, she made her way to the bathroom. Sighing at her reflection, she began the tedious task of her makeup and hair.

After Sakura had finished her face, she rummaged through her closet and pulled out a pale pink blouse and light grey pencil skirt. She pulled off her nightgown and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. The faint outline of ribs was becoming visible and her already small breasts were shrinking. "Stupid." She muttered to herself as she buttoned up her blouse.

* * *

Sakura stretched as she looked at the clock behind her desk. She still had an hour to go until her shift was done. Sakura had recently started a secretary job at Tomoeda's elementary school and today was going by slowly. Only two kids had forgotten a lunch but Sakura was always well prepared. She always had something. One kid got a blister, another one scrapped her knee and she had one little boy in the sick room.

"Kinomoto-San?"

Sakura looked up. "Yes?"

"Can you please fax these for me and also call Ichiro's mother? He needs to be picked up. He had an accident."

Sakura nodded, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Sakura asked, answering her phone.

* * *

"Sakura? It's Syaoran. Can you meet me for dinner at 5:30 tonight?"

Sakura looked at her watch. "Okay. Where?"

"I'll pick you up."

"Okay, see you then." Sakura said and hung up her phone.

She stood and walked over to her closet. She chose an elegant green sweater and a pair of black slacks.

"Where are you going?" Kero asked curiously.

"I have a dinner date with Syaoran. There's pizza in the microwave and pudding in the fridge."

Kero grinned. "Okay. Have fun."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Doesn't take much for you, does it?"

Right on cue, there was a knock on Sakura's door. Syaoran stepped in. Sakura gasped. He looked amazing! He was standing in a new black suit with the blazer opened casually, sans tie. He smiled at her.

"You look good." He said. "Ready to go?"

"Uh…almost. I just have to brush my hair." Sakura said and stumbled over to the bathroom. She touched up her hair and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Sakura had promised herself not to get involved with Syaoran, but she felt her love for him surfacing again. She frowned at her reflection while she waved her engagement ring in front of her face.

"Okay, I'm ready now." Sakura said, grabbing her jacket.

* * *

Syaoran pulled up to the Orchid Gardens and handed his keys and some money to the valet. "Thank you sir."

The two of them walked up to the doors, Sakura silently kicking herself for not dressing better. Syaoran noticed her frustrated look and smiled. He felt happy for the first time in a long while.

"For two, under Li Syaoran, please."

The hostess smiled at him. "Right this way please." She led Sakura and Syaoran to their table and shortly after she left the waitress arrived to give us menus. Syaoran ordered some tea for the both of them and started flipping through his menu. Sakura pretended to glance through hers, already chosen what to order. Syaoran looked up at her.

"Anything thing you want Sakura. Don't limit yourself. It's my treat."

She nodded, but her choice remained. The waitress soon returned. "Have you decided?" She asked. Sakura noticed her checking out Syaoran. '_Oh, for Christ!_' She thought.

"Yes. I will get the tuna sashimi with salted edamame please."

The waitress smiled. "Of course. And for you?" She asked, turning her attention to Sakura.

"Just a tossed salad please with light Italian dressing."

"Yes, miss." The waitress said smiling. She took their menus and left.

Syaoran looked at her, frowning. "Fine. But we're having cheesecake after."

Sakura glared at him. "Maybe you are."

* * *

Okay so there we are. Sorry about the delay in updating. I have been so busy with school work and work. I got my first criticism the other day. It wasn't constructive. Just someone saying they thought my story was retarded and that they didn't like it. Personally, I found it hilarious. I mean, if you don't like it, don't read it! It's just common sense. And why would you even bother to comment on something you don't like, just to tell them you think it's retarded?

Anyways, feel free to review and let me now how I'm doing.

Thanks so much!


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry that I took so long to update this. I've been SO busy. Just finished a midterm, just took a psych test (HORRIBLE) and have been typing this up to get it uploaded.

Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy!

Oh, I'm going to be bringing Eriol into the story soon because it was brought to my attention that he wasn't in there! How could I have forgotten about dear Eriol? And poor Tomoyo. She needs a love interest too, she works to hard. So all you Eriol fans, he's going to be in here.

**

* * *

**

Lost Heart 

**Chapter 8**

"Thanks for dinner Syaoran, it was great." Sakura said shyly.

Syaoran smiled at her. "My pleasure Sakura. Well, I guess I guess I'll see you around."

Sakura grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. "Wait! Umm…would you like to come in for some tea?" She blushed slightly.

"What? Oh, okay. I guess I can come in for a while."

Sakura opened her apartment door and led Syaoran into her small kitchen. She prepared tea for them, setting her many vitamins on a small plate.

"Why so many vitamins?"

Sakura stammered. "Well, I'm so thin…and it affects me skin and hair if I don't take my vitamins."

Syaoran frowned at her. "Why don't you just eat more?"

Sakura shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Why not? Just try to tell me Sakura. I want to-." Syaoran was cut off by knock on the door.

"Sakura! Hey! Cherry blossom, are you home?" Someone called from the door.

Sakura's face whitened. "Shit. It's Michael." She turned to Syaoran. "Quick! Into my closet and don't say a word!"

She shoved Syaoran into the closet, tossed his cup into the dishwasher, threw an apron over her head and ran to open the door.

"Hello?" She asked, pulling it open.

Michael smiled at her. "Hey there beautiful." He said, kissing her on the forehead. "You cookin'?" He asked, seeing her apron.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I was just making tea, would you like a cup?"

Michael shook his head. "I just came over to let you know that I'm taking off to America next week. I won't be back until you come home from Hong Kong."

"Michael! Why are you leaving?" Sakura gasped.

His smile instantly disappeared. "What did I tell you about questioning me?" He growled.

Sakura's hand shot to her mouth. "Michael, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-."

Her words were cut short by a sharp blow her face. She gasped in surprise. She touched a finger to her stinging lip and pulled it away. It was bleeding. Michael looked at her and raised his hand again. She closed her eyes and braced herself. This time, when he hit her, she didn't make a sound. She braced herself when he pushed her over, covered her mouth when he kicked her to muffle her coughs.

He stopped and stood back. "I'll see in about six months. You had better have changed your attitude by then or you'll regret it. Oh, by the way, you're getting kind of fat again."

After Michael had left, Sakura slowly pulled herself into the bathroom, biting her tongue to keep from screaming in pain.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan? Can you hear me?"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "To-Tomoyo-Chan?"

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine. Really." She looked around her. "Where am I?"

Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "I believe this is Li-kun's suite. He brought you here last night after you collapsed in the bathroom."

"Where's Kero-Chan?"

"Relax, Sakura-Chan. He's at my house right now with Eriol-kun."

"Eriol-kun? Why is he here?"

Tomoyo blushed slightly. "Well…um…he's…um…"

Sakura giggled. "Oh…he's here to see you."

Tomoyo shook her head violently. "No, no, Sakura-Chan! He's here to see all of us!"

Sakura smiled mischievously. "But he's at YOUR house, Tomoyo-Chan."

Tomoyo laughed nervously. "Well…um…he had asked prior…"

Sakura giggled again. "It seems you have an _admirer _Tomoyo-Chan." She smiled. "But, of course, you return those feelings, ne?"

Tomoyo opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it as Syaoran entered the room. He glanced at Tomoyo, who quickly stood, muttered about having to get home and left, giving Sakura's hand one last squeeze. Syaoran sat down beside her, resting his elbows on his knees and looked her.

"You're lucky nothing's broken. What happened? I could hear you talking to someone, but then it stopped. There were muffled sounds for a few minutes. Next thing I head was the door closing and you screaming. By the time I got out of the closet, you were lying on the bathroom floor. You had thrown up in the toilet and I guess passed out shortly after. You were bleeding badly and there was blood in your vomit. I brought you here and cleaned you up. I checked you over; you didn't have any internal bleeding."

Sakura looked down. "Thank you, Syaoran." She knew this would lead to more questions, with more answers she couldn't provide.

"Who was that guy? Why did he do this to you?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment. "His name is Michael. He didn't do this to me. I fell over and hit the counter."

Syaoran stood angrily. "Liar! I know he did this to you! Who is he? Why was he at your house?"

Sakura picked at her blanket. "He's my…ex. We just broke up." She lied.

"And you let him do this?"

Sakura was quiet again. "He's leaving to America, so it'll be alright."

"Is he coming back?"

Sakura paused. "No." She lied again.

He watched her for a few minutes. "Okay. Rest here for a while. I have to go get my daughter."

"Oh! That's right. Aiko, was her name? What kanji do you use for that?"

Syaoran looked embarrassed as he showed her. "Love and child?" Sakura asked. "Love child? Is that what she was?"

Syaoran stammered. "I-I'll talk about it later, okay? Just…have a bath and order some room service. I'll be back."

* * *

Sakura stared at the room service menu. She was mentally calculating the calories and grams of fat in all the listings. She looked at her body. Was she really getting fatter? She sighed. _'Michael will be gone for almost 6 months. I can lose anything by then.'_ She grabbed the phone and ordered a cheeseburger with fries. After they arrived, she gulped them down and then lay on the bed and cried until the door opened.

Sakura jumped up, wincing from the pain searing across her chest and abdomen. A small girl stood at the door, staring at her. Sakura smiled sadly and the girl ran over to her. She touched Sakura's face and hair. She looked concerned.

"Hello. My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

The girl looked confused. She started moving her hands and making shapes with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, I don't…oh!" Sakura understood. Aiko was deaf.

Syaoran walked up beside her. "I should have told you about Aiko."

Sakura shook her head. "It's fine. She's cute. Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Syaoran signed to Aiko, who smiled and ran to her bedroom in the suite. He sat down, rubbed his face, and sighed.

He looked up at Sakura. "Aiko's mother isn't dead."

There was a brief silence that seemed to go on forever. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran crossed his arms. "She's alive. But she has nothing to do with Aiko's life, nor my own."

Sakura frowned. "What happened, Syaoran? Tell me everything."

Syaoran sighed. "Okay. It is true that I met her at college. Her name wasn't Aiko, it was Li Mei. My daughter truly is a love child. When I met Li Mei it was at a party. We were only together that one night and I didn't see or hear from her for months. One day she called me and said we need to see each other. We met up again and she handed me this baby. I didn't know why, I didn't know whose it was. She said she'd gotten pregnant and didn't want the baby. There was no record of her birth, she hadn't been named or anything. I took her in and got her registered. I was given full parental rights over her and, yes, she is my daughter. Aiko was diagnosed with minor fetal alcohol syndrome, and just last year, I found out she was deaf. She can sign basic needs, her name, nice to meet you, and I love you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I love her, she's my daughter.

Sakura looked up at him. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't you tell me about your ex?"

Sakura glared at him. "Fine."

Syaoran stood. "Come. I'll introduce you properly to Aiko. She is excited to meet you."

* * *

Okay, so there we are. Hope it was up to your expectations. Spent about 3 hours writing this.

Thanks for all your support!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Heart**

Chapter 9

So another update. Just so you know, I passed my midterm. I failed an essay because my English prof is soooo stupid. English isn't even his first language. Apparently the poem I analyzed wasn't discussed in class so I got a zero. I told him that it was one of the poems he gave me to choose from and it was the only one that I could understand…but…you know how they are.

ANYWAY….onto chapter 9!

* * *

Over the next month, Sakura stayed at Syaoran's suite. He had asked her to stay until at least her injuries had healed and Aiko had practically keeled over with happiness. Sakura and Aiko were bonding great, even though they had difficulty communicating with each other. 

Syaoran smiled as he watched Sakura trying to put a puzzle together with Aiko. Sakura's expression was priceless. Her brow's were furrowed together and she kept sticking her tongue out as if her life depended on the completion of this particular puzzle.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Sakura jumped. "What? Oh. Hungry. Yes, I guess I am."

She tapped Aiko, who looked up in surprise. Sakura pointed to Aiko's stomach with a questioning look on her face. She formed the letters for 'eat', something Syaoran had taught her. Aiko smiled and nodded, standing to get her coat and shoes.

"Well, let's go then. What are you hungry for?" Syaoran asked, handing Sakura her coat.

Sakura slipped her arms through her sleeves, thinking. "Hmm…I know this sounds stupid, but, I could KILL for a Big Mac and fries about now."

Syaoran smiled. "Okay. McDonalds it is. Come princess, your chariot awaits."

Aiko stomped her foot impatiently. Syaoran picked her up. "We better get going before THIS little princess decides to have me beheaded."

The three of them exited the building. Syaoran had his arm wrapped around Aiko who was smiling gleefully as Sakura walked beside them, happy to be around them.

* * *

Aiko sat at the table, swinging her feet as she made her toy eat her French fries.

"So, Sakura, I've been wondering. Where are you brother and father?"

"Oh. They're in Brazil right now. Touya works with Father now, since he's staring to get older."

Syaoran nodded. "I see. And you're still in school?"

"Actually, I just finished my last year. I'm hoping to start soon. My teachers all told me I would have no problem getting a job. I turned into a total nerd when you left. I was top of my class."

Syaoran feigned surprise. "Sakura! I had no idea you were so smart. How did Touya put it? Oh yeah, monster."

Sakura glared at him. "I am not a monster!"

An awkward silence filled the restaurant as all eyes turned to Sakura, save for the happy gurgles coming from Aiko, who, being deaf, was completely oblivious to the situation.

* * *

Sakura laughed nervously and sat down, hiding behind her burger.

Sakura kissed Aiko's forehead as she tucked her in. Aiko signed 'I love you' and Sakura did the same. "Good night, Angel." She said, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

"You're so sweet to her."

Sakura turned to the door, looking up at Syaoran. "You guys have been so sweet to me. I appreaciate every minute I've been here."

Syaoran smiled. "What'd you say to a movie?"

Sakura frowned at him. "We can't just leave Aiko alone here."

"Oh, no. I'll call down and get a payper view. You can do the popcorn, right?"

Sakura stood. "Okay. I'll get started."

Sakura got the air popper heated as she melted the butter and got out the seasonings. '_Why does Syaoran have seasonings in his room?_' She wondered as she caught the popcorn in the bowl. Five minutes later, the masterpices was finished. Paprika, cheyanne pepper and dill popcorn was ready.

"What's on this?"

"Try it. You'll like it."

Syaoran popped a kernel in his mouth. "It's hot!" He exclaimed.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Spice is good for you. It's better with wasabi powder, but you didn't have any."

"And I thank myself for not getting some."

For awhile they sat in silence watching the movie and eating the popcorn. It was an older movie, Interview With A Vampire, and Sakura found herself absorbed in it quickly, jumping and gasping at the startling parts. Syaoran on the other hand, kept glancing at Sakura. He found himself loving her delicate features more than he had before. In the short month she had been here, she'd gained a few pounds and her skin began to radiate again and her smile seemed natural.

And then, quite unexpectantly, he leaned over, and kissed her.

Sakura froze. Syaoran jumped back.

"I….I'm….I'm sorry Sakura."

She looked at him. "What just happened?" She asked.

"I…don't know what came over me. Forgive me." He said, mentally kicking his own ass.

There was an awkward pause. "Syaoran…"

He looked at her. Her hand reached out to touch his face. His heart hammered in his chest as she leaned towards him.

They walked to his bedroom, the movie and popcorn completely forgotten.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning, and for a moment, forgot where she was. She sat up, panicked, and the sheets fell off her body. Syaoran lay beside her, breathing soflty. Slowly, she pieced it all together. Se sighed and went to take a shower. She marveled at the lack of pain and bruising her body had after being with Syaoran. She felt warm and happy, but terrified at the same time. For the first time in a month, she was thinking about Michael.

As she stepped out of the shower, she could hear Aiko's sweet giggles and footsteps. Pulling a housecoat around herself, she walked into the kitchen. Aiko was next to ecstatic to see her. She flung herself onto her and began signing fervently. She pointed to the table. A delicious breakfast for three was there, steaming, waiting for them. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, fruit and hot tea.

"Good morning."

Sakura turned around. "Oh, Syaoran! It looks wonderful."

"Well eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us. Aiko is starting school today."

Sakura sat down. "You've enrolled her in a school in Japan?"

Syaoran nodded as he began cutting Aiko's pancakes. "This hotel room is only temporary. We're moving to Tomoeda."

Sakura stopped chewing. "What? Sorry." She added as a piece of pancake landed on the table.

"Well, the way I see it, some of my happiest times were in this city and I know it's a good place to grow up. Aiko is grasping the Japanese language a lot faster than she is with the Chinese. And…well, you're here. And I wanted to be near you again."

Sakura flushed. "Thank you."

Breakfast continued, the three of them eating quietly, absorbed in their own thoughts.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran sat alone in the living room of Syaoran's suite, an awkward silence filling the air between them. Sakura shuffled her feet nervously. They had been sitting like this for nearly two hours after dropping Aiko off as school and making sure that she was okay until the end of the day. Now they were just sitting there, each of them knowing that they should talk about what happened, but both of them too unsure of what to say.

"Um….Syaoran…about last night…" Sakura began.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "What? No, it was my fault. I put myself into that situation and let you do that."

"I'm sorry Sakura. It won't happen again. You're probably not over your ex yet."

"What? Oh. Michael."

Syaoran stood. "What do you want for lunch?"

Sakura looked up at him. "I'm actually not hungry right now. I'll just have some tea please."

Syaoran's eyes bored into hers. "Okay."

Aiko burst into the suite and ran over to Sakura, unconsciously making happy urgent sounds and moving her hands so fast that Sakura would never be able to understand what she was trying to tell her. She signed to Aiko to slow down and breathe. Aiko took a few deep breaths and continued rapid sign language. Syaoran walked up behind her.

"I take it she had a good day?"

Syaoran beamed. "She did wonderfully. Her teacher had no problem with her."

Sakura touched Aiko's cheek. "That's wonderful."

Aiko beamed and ran to her bedroom, most likely to share the news with her doll and stuffed bear. Her sweet giggles were heard in the living room.

"I'm making Chinese stir fry for dinner." Syaoran said, turning to Sakura.

"Oh! I made up some sushi if you want to eat that now." Sakura remembered.

"Sure. Oh, and Tomoyo and Eriol will be joining us for dinner tonight."

Sakura squeald. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Sorry." She said.

Sakura and Syaoran snacked on the sushi, the tension form earlier gone. Aiko came into the kitchen and had a few small pieces as well and then ran back to her room to continue playing.

Around six o'clock, Syaoran began preparing for dinner while Sakura helped Aiko have a bath. She congratulated her when she washed her own hair and face. After the bath, she struggled to get Aiko to sit still long enough to brush her hair and get her into a dress and clean underwear. By then it was nearly seven o'clock and Tomoyo and Eriol had arrived. Aiko ran over to Eriol and squeezed him, begging to be picked up. Tomoyo smiled.

"You looked so good Sakura!"

Sakura flushed. "Thanks."

They all sat down to eat Syaoran's amazing dinner and talk. Sakura and Tomoyo talked about the upcoming wedding and the two guys talked about work. Eriol was currently on leave and Syaoran was opening a new branch of his family's company in Tomoeda to expand into Japan.

Later that night, Sakura lay on her bed, trying to fall asleep to no avail. Her mind kept wondering to last night, images flashing across her eyes. She could almost feel Syaoran's fingers on her skin and she could hear his breath in her ear. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. She found herself walking down the hall towards Syaoran's room and crawling into bed with him, held her body close to him.

* * *

Bwhaha! Naughty, naughty Sakura. Things are falling into place nicely and I think I will end this by chapter 15 or 20. However, there is a possibility of a….gasp sequel! 

Review please, I enjoy your support and suggestions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost Heart**

Chapter 10

"Good morning beautiful."

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Good morning."

Syaoran brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Sakura nodded. It had been a short four months since she woke up and found herself battered and broken in Syaoran's hotel room. Today they were all heading to Hong Kong for a week to attend Meilin's much anticipated wedding. Sakura's weight was now up to 110 pounds and Tomoyo had, although she really didn't have the time, remade Sakura's bridesmaid dress.

Aiko ran into the room, followed shortly by Kero, who had finally decided to come and stay with them. Another bright ribbon was tied around his neck and looked agitated as Aiko giggled, squeezing him tightly.

"Hey kid! Control this brat of yours!"

Sakura frowned at him. "That's not very nice Kero. She likes you! You should be happy to have a new friend."

"That's not the point! I'm being treated like a stuffed animal here!"

Aiko scratched behind Kero's ear. "Or a puppy." Sakura said, smiling.

OoOoO

Later in the day, Sakura packed the rest of her clothing and put her suitcase by the door. She went to Aiko's room and signed to have her bring her suitcase out to the door. Aiko grinned and grabbed her suitcase, as well as about ten toys. Sakura shook her head and held up a finger. Aiko pouted, but complied.

"Are we ready?" Syaoran asked, peering around the corner.

"Almost. Just let me grab my make up bag." Sakura said, running to the bathroom.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "They have cosmetic shops in Hong Kong!"

Sakura shouted from the bathroom. "I know, but you've already spent too much money on me!"

Syaoran pushed Aiko towards the door, who was kissing all her toys good bye. She grabbed Kero, who grunted as her small fingers squeezed around his waist.

OoOoO

"Relax Sakura; it's just a 3 hour flight." Syaoran said squeezing her hand.

Sakura nodded. "Uh-huh." She said and continued hyperventilating.

Syaoran stroked her hand. "Remember the time we captured the Move card?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes. And how Meilin was so angry because I was wearing your shirt."

Syaoran chuckled. "It's amazing how things have worked out since then."

Sakura nodded. "Is he a nice guy?"

Syaoran looked at her. "Yes. I am proud to pass Meilin to him at the wedding."

"What about her father?"

Syaoran's eyes flashed. "She has no father. He chose early in her life not to be involved."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Why do you do that?"

Sakura looked at him. "What?"

"Cover your mouth and look away when you say sorry."

Sakura shook her head. "Just habit."

OoOoO

"Nihao!"

Sakura looked up in time to see long black hair cover her face as she was hugged violently by Meilin.

"H-Hello Meilin-Chan." She said.

Meilin stood back and crossed her arms. "Why don't you ever phone me?"

Sakura waved her hands frantically. "Meilin, it's not like I forgot you, I've been so busy."

Meilin put her hands on her hips. "Is that so? Well, at least you've put on some weight. I won't have a skeleton walking down the aisle now."

Sakura smiled sadly and looked down.

"Hey!"

Sakura's head jerked p. Meilin smiled at her. "Let's not worry about that now. Come, I want you to meet him."

Sakura was being pulled along. "Ano! I'll meet you at the hotel, Syaoran!"

Meilin smiled and looked at Sakura. '_Finally they're together._' She thought as she saw the loving look in Sakura's eyes.

OoOoO

"Darling! I've brought her!"

"Bring her to the lounge please." A voice responded.

Sakura's heart beat nervously in her chest as Meilin lead her down the dimly lit corridor. The sly look on her face didn't help matters. Meilin stopped at a large oak door. She nodded at Sakura and pushed her through the door.

"A-Ano…" Sakura started.

She found herself standing in front of a shadowed figure sitting before the fire. She hastily bowed.

"Hello. My name is Sakura."

The man stood. "I know who you are." He stepped into the light. Sakura's eyes widened. "Monster."

"O-Onii-Chan!"

OoOoO

"You never told me that you were with Meilin!" Sakura said, angrily.

Touya sighed. "I know. I should have told you. It was just really hard for me." He coughed. "After, well, after what happened with Yuki."

Sakura's heart squeezed. "That's right. I almost forgot about the accident."

Touya was silent for a moment. "Did Dad tell you?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm really sorry. I know he meant a lot to you."

"He meant a lot to all of us."

They sat together quietly. "How's Michael?"

Sakura flinched at the mention of his name. "I don't really know. He's in California."

Touya frowned. "Why did you flinch?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "You're seeing things again Touya! Ha ha ha! Please, Touya, you have to promise me that you won't talk about Michael around Syaoran."

Touya raised an eyebrow. "Are you cheating on him?"

Sakura sat quiet for a short moment and then began to cry. "Oh, Touya. I don't know what's happening to me! I've fallen in love with Syaoran, but I'm engaged to Michael. Syaoran is so good to me and Michael…well…Michael isn't."

Touya frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sakura shook her head. "I…can't Touya."

Touya grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Has he been hurting you?"

Sakura sobbed and nodded. "Please don't Touya. He'll kill me. I know it."

Touya hugged her close. "Okay. Okay, I promise Sakura. We'll find a way to keep you safe."

Sakura buried her face in his shoulder. "I wish Yue were still here." She whispered.

Touya stroked her hair. "Sakura. There's something I have to tell you. Yue didn't die when Yuki did."

Sakura looked up at him. "How?"

Touya ran his fingers through his hair. "This might be hard for me. Well, as you know, Yuki and I were driving home when the accident happened. After we were hit, I was trying to keep Yuki alive while waiting for the ambulance. He was bleeding badly and…" He faltered for a moment. "And he said he had to go on. That it was his time. I didn't believe him. I cursed at him for being so stupid. Yue's voice kept saying the same thing. I knew that it was true. I knew that Yuki would die so I took Yue into my own body. I lay beside Yuki, holding him close, telling him that I loved him until he died." Touya started crying silently. "The ambulance came 5 minutes later. There was nothing they could do."

Sakura wiped her eyes. "You moved on so well."

Touya nodded. "Yuki would have wanted it and Meilin was there for me. I hope it doesn't weird you out that I'm going to marry one of your friends."

"Well, it's a shock, that's for sure."

Touya rustled her hair. "Now, go see your secret lover."

Sakura glared at him. "Touya! Shh!"

He laughed as she left to go to the hotel, waving to Meilin and all of Syaoran's sisters. They crooned over her, trying to touch her cheeks and hair. Sakura laughed nervously as she scurried out of their reach an out the door.

OoOoO

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran ran to the door. "Yes?" He asked sweetly.

"Why did no one tell me it was Touya?" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, he asked me not to tell you."

Sakura huffed. "Meany."

"Come one. Have something to eat. It's late; you must be hungry by now."

Sakura sat down at the table. "Okay. But not too much, flying upsets my stomach."

"Sure thing babe." Syaoran said kissing the top of her head.

Sakura smiled half heartedly and looked at her hands. She was wearing the ring Michael had given her, but on the other hand. She felt a wave of nausea hit her unexpectantly and she put a hand to her stomach. She must be nervous if she was getting sick.

"Here you go." Syaoran said as he placed a hot bowl of wonton soup in front of her. "You don't look like you're feeling well. Some hot soup will help that."

"Thanks." She said as she sipped the soothing liquid.

"I'll see you in bed."

Kero settled beside Sakura as she leaned back in her chair. Her stomach was churning. This was just too much for her to process at once. First, trying to keep Michael a secret from Syaoran. Then, Touya being the one who Meilin was going to marry. Her boy must be under a lot of stress to cause this nausea.

"You okay Sakura? You look a little pale?"

Sakura turned to Kero. "I'm just sick from flying."

She stood abruptly and ran to the bathroom. '_So much for the soup._' She thought as she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Syaoran stood in the doorway. His brows were scrunched in concern.

Sakura hugged him. "I think I just need some sleep."

"Well let's get you to bed then." Syaoran said, leading her down the hall and holding her close to him.

* * *

Okay, just a note. There are quite a few changes since the beggining of this story. I hope you don't mind. I've figured out where I want this to go, what's going to happen. And I am quite sure that I will write a sequel.

Shocker, no? It just kind of popped into my head to stuff Touya in there, but then there was a conflict with Yuki. Sorry all you Yuki fans.

There is something important mentioned in the chapter that will lead to a lot of what happens later on. I will bring it up in a couple chapters.

Hope you all are having a good spring, now that it's here! (A month early for us)

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lost Heart**

**Chapter 11**

Sakura stood in the dressing room staring at her reflection. It was true, she did look healthy now. Her skin was glowing and her hair was much fuller and shinier. She cocked her head to one side as she looked at her stomach. It protruded a little more than normal, even though her weight was still pretty low.

Sakura found herself running towards the bathroom for the fifth time that morning. She sat on the floor, waiting see if it would happen again. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"

Sakura opened the door. Tomoyo looked at her, concerned. "Oh. Hello Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo lifted Sakura up. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so. My stomach's been queasy for a while but that's it."

"Well, okay, but if it gets worse let me know. You've got a little bloat in your stomach too. Sorry if that offends you, I don't mean it like that. It could be an infection right? You're a doctor Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "Stomach bloat is usually due to an infection. I only hope my dress still fits."

Tomoyo smiled. "It will. And you will look lovely."

Sakura pulled her dress on and Tomoyo laced the back. Sakura gasped when she caught a glimpse of her reflection. "You never cease to amaze me Tomoyo-chan. It's beautiful."

Tomoyo beamed. "Thank you! At least you don't stick out quite as much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go tend to Meilin. Hair and make-up is down the hall. There should be a stylist ready for you now."

Sakura smiled as she made her way down the hall. She was so happy for Meilin and Touya. The sounds of laughter and chatter bubbled up the hall to meet her. It was apparent that all the other bridesmaids were already there. Most of them stopped and looked at her when she entered the room. Sakura was used to it. Her auburn hair and emerald eyes weren't exactly common.

The stylist squealed in delight and pulled her into a chair. He fluffed her hair. "Ah, yes. Lady Meilin wasn't lying about your beautiful hair." He then inspected her face, deep in thought. "Gorgeous. Pregnant women have such beautiful skin."

"Hoe?!" Sakura sputtered. "I'm not pregnant!" How could she be? Her body hadn't been healthy enough to have a period for over a year.

The stylist frowned. "No? I was so sure. Your skin is flawless. I've never seen skin like this on a woman who wasn't pregnant. Oh well, lucky girl!"

Sakura sat still and silent while he worked on her hair. Was it possible? It would explain some things. Fear gripped Sakura and squeezed her tight. There was no way that she could have gotten pregnant with Michael.

"Gah! Stop that!" Sakura rushed back to reality as the stylist hissed at her.

"What?" She asked, staring at him.

"You're blanching! Don't think about whatever you were thinking about. I want to put as little make-up as possible on your perfect skin! Happy! Be happy!"

Sakura pushed her fears aside for now and focused only on standing at the alter to support her friend and her brother.

OoOoO

Sakura took her place at the alter and smiled at her brother. He looked very handsome in the suit Tomoyo designed for him. The old English style tail coat really suited him. He winked at her and gave her thumbs up. The music stopped and everyone stood as the bridal march began playing. The doors opened and revealed Meilin, dazzling in her gown with her long hair swirled up into an elegant up do. Syaoran led her down the aisle, smiling proudly as he looked at his dear cousin.

The wedding was short but beautiful. It was a wonderful ceremony and it was quite obvious that Touya and Meilin were in love and that they were both very happy.

OoOoO

"I'd like to propose a toast to my wonderful little sister, without whom I would not have met Meilin. She is proof that not all monsters are completely evil."

"Touya!"

Everyone erupted in laughter. Touya raised his glass and winked at Sakura. "You know I love you Sakura." He said as she hid her blushing cheeks behind her napkin.

She smiled and stood. "Yes Touya, I do." She raised her glass. "And now a toast to _you_, Onii-chan, may you shrink greatly since I appear to have stopped growing. I would still like to squash you under my foot."

Laughter rang through the crowd again and Sakura raised her glass in response. "Congratulations."

The night proceeded with the dances. Aiko twirled around the dance floor smiling at everybody and dancing when there was no music. Syaoran scooped her into his arms and walked over to Sakura.

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "I did feel sick earlier, but I feel fine now."

Syaoran smiled. "That's good. If you'll excuse me, I promised my little girl to a dance." The two of them twirled onto the dance floor, Aiko squealing in delight.

"May I have this dance?"

Sakura turned around. Touya held his hand out. Sakura smiled and took it. "Why of course." She said as he led her out.

"So tell me, have you been feeling sick long?"

Sakura frowned. "No. It only started the day I got her. I thought it was from the flight, but it's lasted all week. Tomoyo thought it might be an infection since m stomach has been bloated."

Touya nodded. "Well, that is a possibility." He slipped a box into her purse. "Just to be sure okay? I think it might be something else."

Sakura frowned again. "What?"

Touya shook his head. "Just check okay?"

"Okay." Sakura said as Touya spun her off and grabbed Tomoyo for his next dance.

"Oh, way to steal a lady." Eriol called after him. He turned to Sakura, smiling. "Shall we dance?"

Sakura took his offered hand.

"I need your advice Sakura."

"Sure Eriol. I'll do my best to help."

Eriol smiled. "Well, as you know, Tomoyo and I have been dating for almost a year now. I think she's the one Sakura. Do you think she feels the same?"

Sakura laughed. "Of course Eriol! You two are perfect for each other. You have to ask her."

Eriol looked at her. "You're sure? What if she rejects me?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm positive Eriol. She won't reject you. She loves you."

Eriol led Sakura back to her seat. "Thank you Sakura. I'm glad you helped me."

Sakura patted his arm. "It was my pleasure, Eriol."

OoOoO

Syaoran opened the hotel room door and quietly slipped inside. He put Aiko into her room and closed her door.

"Kero's sleeping already. Just put the cake in the fridge."

Sakura put the piece of cake in the fridge and noticed the box Touya had put into her purse. It was wrapped in white paper with the instructions to not open it unless alone.

"I'll be in the washroom, Syaoran."

"Okay."

Sakura closed the door behind her and tore off the wrapping. Her heart froze as she saw the pregnancy test. '_Oh my God._' Sakura thought. She cried silently as she pulled it out of the box.

A couple minutes later, she dared to look at the results.

Sakura came out of the bathroom, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, hey babe. That new movie you wanted to see is…hey! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Sakura held up the stick. "What the…? Oh my God, are you serious?"

Sakura nodded. Syaoran smiled and hugged her. "Oh Sakura this is wonderful! I have to tell my family!"

Sakura grabbed his hand from the phone. "You…you can't Syaoran. We need to talk first."

Syaoran sat down. "Okay. What's wrong?"

Sakura sat down beside him. "I'm still engaged to Michael." She felt Syaoran tense beside her as she began to cry again. "I didn't tell you because you looked so angry. I'm so stupid Syaoran. He's going to kill me. I can't have this baby. He'll know it's not his. I haven't had a period in over a year."

Syaoran sat silent. No words could explain what he was feeling. Sakura had just ripped his heart in half and now she was talking about abortion. For the first time in years, tears fell from his eyes.

"I'll understand if you want me to leave." Sakura was saying but no words came from Syaoran's mouth. He just sat in stunned silence as she returned to the bathroom.

He pulled the small box out of his pocket. The small diamond ring shined in the light. How could he have missed it? The signs were obvious. If Michael had been her ex, she wouldn't have let him into the apartment and she would have pressed charges for what he did to her. Syaoran slammed his fist on the table and cursed under his breath. Right now, he had to make sure Sakura was okay and that she didn't kill their baby. He stood and walked to the bathroom were he could hear Sakura crying.

"Sakura? Please let me in. We have to work this out. I don't want you to go." Syaoran said quietly against the door.

He heard Sakura sniff and stand. Shortly after, the door was opened and he slipped inside. Sakura looked terrible. Her makeup was smeared everywhere and she had been tugging at her hair, making it stand all over the place.

"What is it?" She asked hoarsely.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Please don't kill our baby."

Sakura gasped and immediately she began crying again. "Oh, Syaoran! I'm so sorry. I should have told you! You understand, don't you?" She threw herself on the ground, clutching the hem of his shirt and staring desperately up at him. "Please tell me you do!"

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hands and knelt down on the floor in front of her. "Of course I do." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "We'll deal with Michael when the time comes. Let's just focus on you and the baby, okay?"

Sakura's sobbing eased and her breathing slowed to normal shortly. Syaoran held her until she fell asleep and then carried her to their bedroom where he laid her down and slept beside her, holding her close.

Okay, sorry if you found this chapter a little short, I've already started on the next chapter so it will be out either the end of this week or early next week.

I've only been to two weddings, my mom's and my dad's and I remember next to nothing of the actual ceremony. I think they're pretty short though...however, I remember telling my mom I was bored at her wedding...oops...

So go ahead and review...it's just down there...please?


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: **I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! I have been so busy lately. School ending and then work getting more intense (working nights now). I haven't forgotten this story. To make up for it, I give you an extra long chapter…with another brutal hanging at the end. Things are starting to fall into place again for me, so hopefully that means more reading for you! I'm actually almost done with the story so let me know if you want me to write another one…I'm brewing up some ideas!

**

* * *

**

Lost Heart

**Chapter 12**

The next week Syaoran, Sakura and Aiko returned home to Tomoeda. Syaoran's house was ready so they worked on moving all his stuff there. Sakura had kept her apartment for now because she still wasn't sure how things would work out. Three days after returning home, Sakura was headed to the doctor for her first pregnancy consultation. Syaoran and Aiko were there too.

"Good morning Miss Kinomoto. First I'd like to ask you some questions."

Sakura nodded. The doctor continued. "When was your last period?"

Sakura blushed. "I actually haven't had my period in over a year. I'm a recovering anorexic."

The doctor nodded, examining her teeth. "Okay. Well, first I want to congratulate you on your progress. Since you had no period before you got pregnant, there may be some complications in your pregnancy. Until we know you are good to go, as much bed rest as possible is suggested. Be sure to get plenty of calcium, your anorexia will have depleted you of that."

Sakura nodded. "Will you be able to tell how far along I am?"

"We can give a close guess. Have you been prepped for an ultrasound?"

"Yes, sir."

The doctor instructed her to lie down. "Okay, this may be a little cold. Would you like to watch, sir?"

Syaoran sat down in the chair pulling Aiko onto his lap. He signed to her. 'That's your little brother or sister.'

Aiko looked confused. 'It doesn't look like a person.' She signed.

'I know. It's going to grow into one.'

'Sakura-san will be my mommy too?'

'We'll see Aiko.' Syaoran replied, smiling.

The doctor pointed out the baby's head and feet before shutting off the machine. "Well Miss Kinomoto, I would estimate you at about four months."

"But I didn't get morning sickness until a few weeks ago." Sakura said.

"Nothing to worry about. Some women don't experience it at all and some get it throughout the entire pregnancy. It's completely normal."

Sakura sighed in relief. "That's good."

The doctor smiled. "I recommend you switch to a prenatal vitamin and check back in about a month to see how you are progressing."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

Sakura changed back into her clothes while Syaoran took Aiko to the bathroom. Sakura met them at the door and they drove to the drug store. Sakura looked at prenatal care while Syaoran helped Aiko pick out a new headband since she had left her favorite one at Syaoran's mother's house.

"Syaoran? Does this one look okay to you?"

Syaoran read the label. "I thought you were the doctor here."

She sighed. "I know. I just never thought I would have to pick these things out for myself."

Syaoran smiled. "It'll be okay. I promise."

OoOoO

Aiko had taken the news well. She was very excited to be a sister but, of course, was curious as to how it happens. Syaoran was flabbergasted. Apparently he had not anticipated her level of curiosity. Sakura smiled and took over for him.

'It takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby.' Sakura signed.

'How?' Aiko signed back. Her eyes widened in amazement.

'Well it's kind of like planting a tree. The daddy puts a seed inside the mommy and if there's an egg ready, the seed gets planted and a baby grows.'

Aiko thought deeply for a moment. She smiled, content with Sakura's explanation, and then ran to her bedroom to play with her toys.

"How do you do that?"

Sakura turned to find Syaoran staring at her, dumbfounded. She smiled. "Easy. Just think at her level of understanding. She couldn't understand the complexities of sex, so I just put it into a light that she would be able to comprehend."

Syaoran shook his head. "Good thing you're here now. I can't explain half the stuff she asks of me."

Sakura laughed. "Okay silly. You'll get better. You're a wonderful father."

Syaoran kissed her. "I'm going to get dinner. Can you put on a movie for Aiko?"

She nodded and walked to Aiko's room. Aiko immediately picked out Alice in Wonderland. She laughed throughout the movie, giggling and pointing at Alice when she became tiny. Sakura watched her and smiled. Soon she would have her own child to care for. She had to get things sorted out with Michael. Sakura walked into the kitchen and called Michael's house phone.

A woman answered. "Hello?"

Sakura's breath caught in spite of herself. "Is Michael there, please?"

"Just a sec." Her voice faded. "Babe! Phone call!"

A few seconds later, Michael answered. "Yeah?"

"Michael…"Sakura paused.

"Hello? Who is that?"

"It's me…Sakura."

"Why the hell are you phoning me?"

"I…um…I wanted to talk to you."

"Fine. I'll be there at nine."

"O…Kay." She said as he hung up. She placed the handheld back onto the receiver just as Syaoran entered the kitchen.

"Someone call?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I was just making one. We need to be at my apartment at nine. I think it's best if we leave Aiko with Tomoyo-chan."

Syaoran looked puzzled. "Okay?"

She smiled. "What's for dinner?"

OoOoO

Sakura put a dish together for Aiko. Syaoran had gotten Chinese food, something Sakura had been craving all day. She herself loaded up on everything, stuffing her face greedily. She looked up to see both Syaoran and Aiko staring at her. She laughed nervously and slowed down.

After dinner she called Tomoyo. "Could you watch Aiko for a while tonight?"

"Yeah sure. What time?"

"Around 8:30 please."

"Okay. We'll be there."

"Thanks so much."

"Don't mention it. See you in a couple hours."

"You bet." Sakura said and hung up the phone.

Syaoran was already doing dishes when she got to the kitchen.

"Tomoyo and Eriol will be here in a couple hours."

"Okay." He paused. "Michael's going to be there, isn't he?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

Two hours later, Tomoyo and Eriol came in right on cue. Aiko ran up to Eriol and hugged him tightly. She stepped back and eagerly signed 'Story.'

Syaoran smiled. "We should be back in a couple hours. There are Chinese leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself."

Eriol smiled. "I assure you that I will."

Sakura signed to Aiko. 'Straight to bed, little lady.'

Aiko nodded seriously and ran to her bedroom. Sakura stood and turned to her friends. "She'll go straight to sleep for you."

Tomoyo smiled. "Okay. See you soon!"

OoOoO

Sakura sat on a chair beside the table while Syaoran leaned against the counter. It was five minutes past nine. Sakura nervously tapped her fingers against the table when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She looked fearfully at Syaoran who nodded. She stood and walked to the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's Michael."

Sakura opened the door and Michael stepped in. The charming grin on his face quickly melted into disgust.

"Holy crap, you've gotten fat! What'd you do, eat all the food in China?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"No Michael. For your information I've been getting better." Sakura said, keeping her distance from him. "I'm pregnant. I can't afford to be sick anymore."

"What do you mean you're pregnant?"

"I mean there's a child growing inside me."

Michael's face contorted in anger. "I know what it means you idiot! I meant how!"

Sakura stepped back, instinctively placing a hand across her stomach. "I've been seeing someone else. He's helping me get better."

Michael reached out and grabbed her throat. "You stupid bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura gasped for breath. She struggled against his grip, could feel her hands growing numb.

"Let her go."

Michael's grip loosened as he turned to face Syaoran. He was stanced ready to fight, his eyes glistening with anger. A smirk crept across Michael's face.

"This is who you've been seeing?" He asked Sakura.

She nodded, struggling to get away. Michael squeezed his hand again and Sakura choked.

"I said let her go. I'm not afraid to hurt you." Syaoran said.

"As you wish." Michael said. He threw Sakura against the wall. She was already unconscious. Syaoran's eyes flickered over to her and then back to Michael.

Michael walked over to Syaoran. "You love her?" He asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

Michael smiled. "Then I shall kill you both." He pointed a gun at Sakura's chest. Syaoran kicked just as Michael pulled the trigger. The fatal blow hit Sakura in the shoulder. A low groan issued from her sleeping form and her wound began to bleed heavily.

Michael turned to Syaoran. "You bastard! Fine, if that's how you want it, I will kill you first." Syaoran was ready. As Michael raised the gun, Syaoran kicked. The gun flew threw the air and landed next to Sakura.

Michael screamed in furry and lunged for Syaoran.

"No!"

The loud click of the gun cocking echoed in the air.

OoOoO

Tears were streaming down her face and her left arm hung limply by her side, blood dripping from her fingertips. She was shaking in pain, but her face was set and the gun in her right hand was surprisingly steady.

Michael laughed. "You don't know how to shoot!"

Sakura's voice shook. "I've shot more than you think. I know where a bullet wound could kill you." Her eyes lingered momentarily on his groin. "Not necessarily immediately, either."

Michael's smile faded a little. "You don't have the balls."

Sakura's lips twitched. "Of course not, Michael. I'm a woman."

Michael glared at her. "He's dead if you squeeze the trigger."

"Oh really? Last time I checked, I was aiming at you, not Syaoran."

Sakura moved closer to Michael. "Did you honestly think I would put up with your bullshit forever? You may have fooled my father but even my brother saw through your mask in the end. If it wasn't for Tomoyo, I would have killed myself." She continued advancing on Michael. "Turns out that was your plan, wasn't it? You wanted me to marry you, and then drive me to suicide."

Michael's face was growing very white. Sakura smiled. "My, my! All that work for my small fortune?"

She was inches from his face. His breath hit her face in short bursts. "What's the matter, are you afraid?"

She was being too cocky. In one swift movement, Michael had the gun in his hand. He grabbed Sakura and pushed the gun into her temple. Sakura was processing the situation in her mind. This was bad.

Michael was backing towards the door, mad triumph smeared across his face. "You move, I kill her." He said to Syaoran. "You, are coming with me." He growled into Sakura's ear.

"Listen to him Syaoran. He'll kill me! Please stay here!" Out of Michael's line of sight she quickly signed 'Call the police. License is MRK 165.'

Syaoran's eyes flashed understanding.

As soon as the door had closed, Syaoran ran to the window. He dialed 911 as he watched Michael shove Sakura into the back seat.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My girlfriend has been kidnapped. She's been shot by the man who took her. He's armed."

"Where is your location?"

Syaoran told her the address of the apartment. When the woman asked if there was a vehicle he quickly gave the make, color and license.

"Did you see which way they headed?"

"East on the main highway. Please, she's pregnant."

"Okay sir. Stay where you are and try to remain calm. We will send someone over right away."

OoOoO

Syaoran was sitting at the police station with his head in his hands. They had been looking for Sakura for over an hour and there was still no sign of her or Michael. They'd found the car parked outside of Michael's house but neither of them were inside. There was no trace of them either.

Syaoran threw his head back in exasperation. He'd already called Tomoyo and Eriol to let them know what was going on. They had decided to take Aiko out of Syaoran's house just in case.

Syaoran's eyes suddenly snapped open with comprehension. "Just in case…Officer! I think I know where he's taken her!"

OoOoO

Sakura was blindfolded. "Please Michael. Just let me go. I'll give you whatever you want!"

"Shut up, whore!" He hissed at her as he tied her hands behind her back and threw her on the bed.

"You're going to give me what I want, and then, I'm going to kill you."

Sakura's screams rang through the house as Michael forced himself on top of her

OoOoO

Two agents stood outside a large house. They signaled to the others, who swiftly moved up the steps to the door. Raising his gun, the first agent silently opened the door. Once all was clear, they moved in single file. As they neared the stairs they stopped. Muffled sobbing could be heard above them. The first agent motioned to move upwards. They all moved silently upstairs, creeping towards the master bedroom.

A woman was kneeling on the floor, blindfolded, sobbing in fear. A man stood behind her, pulling her hair back, a knife placed against her throat.

"What a surprise it will be for your boyfriend when he finds your dead body on his bedroom floor." He whispered. The woman sobbed. The man yanked on her hair. "Then, I think I'll putt your bastard child's dead body on his bed as a special treat. What d'you think about that?"

"FREEZE!"

The man looked up in surprise. He pushed the knife into the woman's throat. As he moved to pull it across, the agent fired and the man fell as the woman screamed.

* * *

Well, what d'you think? Please review!!


	13. Chapter 13

**To everyone who has stayed with this story, I wish to thank you. I never meant to take so long to post the final chapter so here it is. I appolgize for the delay. My life was extremely hectic, but has since gotten back on track. **

**Thank you all very much for your continued support. It means a lot to me. So now, without further ado, here it is, the final chapter. Enjoy!**

(Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor any of it's wonderful characters)

**

* * *

**

**Lost Heart**

**Chapter 13**

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident had happened and, once again, Sakura was arguing with one of her nurses.

"Look, this is ridiculous! I'm fine! I've been awake for nine days and I've been going about my days normally!"

"I understand that Miss Kinomoto, but the doctor still wants you to stay a while longer. He wants to make sure your baby is okay before he sends you home. Now, please answer the question. Are you still having the nightmares?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Occasionally. They're not as bad now."

"When are they worst?"

"When I fall asleep in the afternoon."

"Have you had any problems with the baby?"

Sakura instinctively placed a hand on her stomach. "If I did, you would have known about it right away." She glared at the nurse. What kind of a mother did she take her for anyway?

"That's good. I will let the doctor know you are progressing and he will come see you later. Your lunch should be here shortly."

Sakura grimaced as the nurse left the room. Another disgusting meal of overcooked vegetables and dry meat. She could hardly wait to go home. She picked up the television remote and began flipping through channels. Nothing good was on and she soon turned the television off in defeat. With nothing in particular to look forward to, she slumped back on her pillow and drifted into sleep.

She was standing in a dark room. A light in the centre illuminated a small bundle squirming on the floor. Curious, she began to walk towards it. As she drew closer to it, it began to cry. A terrible gurgle filled with pain. She felt afraid to touch it, but wanted to help. Suddenly, it rolled over. And where a face should have been she saw nothing but darkness. Blood poured from its hands. Sakura dropped to her knees and screamed.

"Sakura! Wake up! Sakura!"

Syaoran's voice brought her back to reality. Her breathing was fast and she was covered in a cold sweat. Trembling, she sat up and pushed her damp hair out of her eyes.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" Syaoran looked into her eyes and she could feel his pain beaming out his own.

"No. It's alright Syaoran. It was … it was a dream."

Syaoran continued to look at her, concern etched across his face. "Are you sure? I can call for the doctor if you like."

She shook her head. She noticed the nurse had brought her lunch tray in while she slept. She pulled it closer to herself and lifted the lid off the tray.

"Oh, delicious." She said sarcastically, scrunching up her nose at the piece of corned beef and soggy broccoli florets.

Syaoran's discomfort faded a little at Sakura's expression. "I thought you might like to come down to the food court with me today, if you're up for it."

Sakura smiled at him. "Of course."

OoOoOoO

The two of them sat at a table near the window. Sakura looked longingly at the world outside. She sighed and rested her chin in her hand, turning back to her food. She had looked forward to the delicious chicken burger in front of her, but being this close to the outside made it just as tasteless as her regular meals. Syaoran reached across the table to hold her hand. She smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry for being so down. I just really want to go outside. I've been stuck in here for almost two weeks now."

"I know. Keep up the good work and you'll be home in no time."

She smiled again and turned her head to the approaching footsteps.

"Miss Kinomoto? Your doctor would like to speak with you in your room, please."

The nurse walked away and Sakura stood up. Syaoran took her hand again and the two of them silently walked across the hall to the elevators.

OoOoOoO

The doctor was sitting beside the bed when Sakura opened the door. He stood up to greet them.

"Good afternoon Miss Kinomoto. I'm sorry to have interrupted your lunch. I daresay I would rather be down there than eating this," He gestured at her food tray. "Please, sit down."

"Is something wrong doctor?" Syaoran asked as he helped Sakura sit down on her bed.

"Oh no. Everything is going very well. I just wanted to go over some things before we discharge you tomorrow, Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura's face lit up. "Really? Tomorrow? I get to go home?"

"Yes. Your nurse has told me that you're still having nightmares, but they seem to be getting better. That is a good sign. However, I want to give you a weak prescription that will help you with your anxiety. Taken properly, there will be no side affects to the unborn child. Also, we'll have you check in at the clinic every month just to check up on you and if you have any problems, all you have to do is come in."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you so much doctor. For everything."

He bowed. "Good luck to both of you."

After the doctor left, Sakura turned towards Syaoran, grinning broadly. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, gathering her into his arms for a loving hug. "I'm sorry to leave, but Aiko will be coming home from Tomoyo's in an hour."

She shook her head. "It's okay. You have good news to tell her at least. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

Syaoran kissed her once more before leaving and Sakura, happier than she had been in a long time, fell back against the pillows and drifted into a dreamless sleep at last.

OoOoOoO

Sakura woke early and got dressed the next day. She would need to go shopping now that she was starting to get pretty big; her pants were a little tight. She smiled and lovingly placed a hand over her stomach. She slowly walked around her room, waiting for the doctor to come and discharge her. Soon, the door opened and a nurse came in.

He smiled at Sakura. "Good morning, Miss Kinomoto. Your regular nurse is off duty today, so I've come to help you instead."

"That's alright. Is the going to be in soon?"

"Yes, but you'll have to eat your breakfast first I'm afraid."

Sakura pulled a face and sat down on the bed. "What is it today?"

"Same as usual, but I managed to get you some blueberry jam for your toast."

Sakura grinned. "Wonderful! I can't stand marmalade!"

The nurse chuckled. "Well, eat up Miss Kinomoto and don't forget your vitamins. The doctor should be here in about thirty minutes."

He bowed and left. Sakura turned to her breakfast tray. "Its okay baby, just one last hospital meal and we'll be home where daddy can make us tasty food again." She said, rubbing her protruding belly. She only took a few bites of the porridge – you'd think they'd at least put some sugar on something so bland – but managed to eat both her eggs and savored every bite of blueberry jam and toast.

Finally, at 9:00, the doctor came in. "All fed and ready to go home?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Quite ready, actually."

He smiled. "Very well. Here is the prescription. Just make sure to come back if you have any problems."

"Of course, doctor. Thank you." She bowed and left the room. Waddling slightly, she made her way to the lobby. Aiko came running to her, grinning. Sakura put her hand on top of Aiko's head as she hugged her. Aiko kissed Sakura's stomach.

'Hello, little brother!' She signed.

Sakura smiled. 'It's too bad he can't see how excited his big sister is to see him.'

Aiko nodded. 'When can I see him?' She signed.

'I'm afraid you can't see him until it's almost Christmas.'

Aiko pouted. 'But that's so far away.'

Sakura steered her towards Syaoran. 'That's what your daddy says too.'

Aiko giggled. Syaoran stood up and walked towards them. 'Ready to take Sakura home?' he signed to Aiko. She nodded and grabbed both their hands.

Syaoran and Sakura smiled at each other and the three of them walked out of the hospital doors and into the bright, warm sunshine.

OoOoOoO

"Syaoran! Where do you keep the spare bedding?" Sakura called as she leaned against the doorframe of one of the spare rooms.

"Why?" He called back from the kitchen.

"Because I want to get these rooms ready!" She called back.

Syaoran came into the hallway, his hands wet and sudsy from doing the dishes. "I told you not to worry about it. Besides, you really shouldn't be –"

"I'm tired of doing nothing but wrap presents Syaoran!" She interrupted. "I want to help! Besides, I'm only making a couple beds."

Syaoran sighed in defeat. "Okay, it's in the lined closet in our bedroom."

Sakura kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Sakura picked out some white cotton sheets and pillowcases and made her way back to the room her father would be sleeping in. She pulled the sheets on, smoothing out the wrinkles and pulled a thick comforter over the bed, tucking in the corners. Finally, she placed the pillows on the bed. She stood back to make sure it was even.

"Maybe it's a good thing you made the bed. I could never do a job that good." Syaoran said from the doorway.

Sakura turned to him and smiled. "Thanks! Something smells good. Is lunch ready?"

"Yep. We're waiting for you."

"Oh good. I'm so hungry. This little guy is a bottomless pit."

Syaoran smiled. "Come on. You can do the other room after lunch."

The two of them walked down the hallway and sat down at the table. Aiko smiled up at them. The three of them ate quietly. After lunch, Aiko went to her room to play. Syaoran resumed doing the dishes and Sakura went to make up the other room for Touya and Meilin. Once she had the bed made up, Sakura went to the living room to wrap up some more presents. Aiko wandered into the living room, brushing her doll's hair. She sat down beside Sakura looking thoughtful.

'Is something wrong honey?' Sakura signed.

Aiko shook her head. She looked down at her doll then back up at Sakura. 'Sakura-san?' She signed.

'Yes?'

'Can I call you mommy?'

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She hugged Aiko. 'Of course you can sweetie.'

Aiko grinned and kissed Sakura on the cheek. 'This makes me very happy!' She signed as she stood up. 'Thank you mommy!' And with that she bounded back to her room.

"Syaoran? Can you come here please?" Sakura called to the kitchen.

Syaoran hurried into the living room. "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Aiko just asked me if she could call me mom."

Syaoran looked at her in surprise. "She did?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course I told her yes, but I was wondering, what do you think of me adopting her?"

Syaoran smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea. I'd have to get Aiko's mother to agree though, but I don't think that would be a problem. We should probably wait until you have the baby though."

Sakura nodded again. "Yeah, I figured you'd have to talk to her."

Syaoran squeezed her hand. "I'll do it for you." He kissed her on the cheek. "What time did you say your father was coming?"

"He should be here around three. We should be at the airport in about an hour."

"Okay, I'll go get Aiko ready." Syaoran said as he stood up and walked to Aiko's room.

Sakura leaned back against the sofa. She smiled to herself as she though about becoming Aiko's mother. To her, this would make her little family whole. And with the wedding next summer, things could hardly get any better. She pulled herself to her feet and slipped her coat on. Aiko came running out of her room. 'Mommy, can I call your daddy grandpa?' She asked excitedly.

Sakura smiled. 'Yes dear, but I'll have to talk to him first. I don't know if he can hand talk.'

Aiko nodded and pulled on her boots. She tugged a yellow hat onto her head and smiled brightly to herself. Syaoran kneeled down to button up her coat as Sakura slipped her own boots and jacket on. Syaoran opened the door for them and locked it behind him. He smiled at Sakura, picked up Aiko and grabbed Sakura's hand.

OoOoOoO

The plane was over an hour late, Aiko had gotten sick and Sakura's back was killing her. "Well, this airport isn't exactly as good as I remember." Syaoran said to Sakura as he stroked Aiko's hair.

"I'm sure it's just because it's winter. Besides, Aiko's been working herself up for days now. She's probably nervous." Sakura said as she pushed her back against her seat. "I wish I could take some Advil or something. This is terrible!"

Syaoran smiled sympathetically. "I promise you a good massage when we get home."

Sakura sighed. "I hope he gets here soon. Do you think Aiko will be up for dinner?"

"She should be. After she drinks her apple juice, her stomach should settle down."

"Good, I'm starving!"

Syaoran smiled at Sakura's expression. She still had that childish look sometimes. Especially now, he though as her face lit up. He turned and saw her father, smiling as always, his hair now peppered with grey and his warm eyes lined with wrinkles.

"Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed as she waddled as fast as her stomach would allow her.

"Sakura! Oh my, how big you've gotten!" He said as he looked at her stomach. "Hello there, Li-san." He said warmly as he turned to Syaoran.

"Good afternoon, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura smiled. "Oh, daddy, this is Aiko, Syaoran's daughter. She's deaf. Do you know sign language?"

Fujitaka nodded. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at it, but I'll do my best."

"Okay. She wants to call you grandpa; I'm going to be adopting her next year."

Fujitaka smiled. "That's wonderful! Excuse me for a moment, I can see my luggage."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran as Fujitaka turned to grab his suitcase. "Just the one bag, Kinomoto-san?" Asked Syaoran as he reached for it.

"Yes, thank you Li-san, but you've already got your hands full. I'm sure I can manage."

Syaoran nodded and they all turned to walk out of the airport. "Father, are you hungry? We were thinking of having Italian food." Sakura asked as she waddled up to stand next to father.

Fujitaka turned and smiled. "Your mother adored Italian food when she was pregnant too. Yes, Sakura-Chan. I am quite hungry. It has been a good few hours since I was able to eat anything. I would love to have some Italian food."

Sakura licked her lips and grinned. "Oh good. I can almost taste it already."

Fujitaka laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "Well my dear, lead the way. Touya is expected to arrive in a few hours. We should eat now."

Sakura nodded. "And then we can drop off your things and Aiko will stay home with me. She's pretty tired. She's been so excited to see everyone."

"I can see that. Poor thing."

Syaoran smiled and hoisted Aiko up a little higher. She stirred in a bit in her sleep. The four of them exited the building into the chilly evening. Syaoran opened the trunk of the car so Fujitaka could put his suitcase in, then made sure Aiko's seatbelt was securely fastened.

"Everyone ready?" Syaoran asked as he started the car.

"Yes." Sakura and Fujitaka said.

OoOoOoO

"Push Sakura!"

Sakura groaned. "What do you think I'm doing?! Why don't you go push off?!"

"Just a little more Kinomoto-san. He's almost here." The doctor urged.

Sakura groaned again, tossing her head back as Syaoran tried to wipe her sweaty face. "I though I told you to push off! This is your entire fault!"

Syaoran looked at the doctor in surprise. The doctor smiled. "Don't worry Li-san, as soon as your son is here, she'll be back to normal."

Sakura screamed as she gave an almighty push. A piercing cry soon rang out and Syaoran stared in awe at his son. Sakura fell back against the bed, breathing heavy, reaching out for her son.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Those simple words were too much for Sakura. She began to cry in ecstasy as the doctor handed the small baby to her. "Oh Syaoran," She whispered. "He's perfect."

"I know." He whispered back. He couldn't take his eyes off them. She was so strong, he realized, to bring a child into the world.

OoOoOoO

'Aiko, I'd like you to meet your little brother, Yukito.'

Aiko tiptoed up to the cradle and peeked inside. Bright emerald eyes peered back at her, intrigued by this new person. Aiko reached her little hand into Yukito's cradle, lightly touching his face. He moved slightly, surprised by the sudden sensation he felt on his cheek.

'He doesn't do much.' Aiko signed, turning back to her father.

**Syaoran** smiled. 'Not yet sweetie. But soon, he'll be walking, talking and playing with you.'

Aiko grinned. 'Can I go visit mommy?'

'Sure thing, just be quiet and gentle okay?'

Aiko nodded and quietly hopped to Sakura's room. She peeked inside. Sakura smiled at the sight of small brown eyes staring back at her, so like Syaoran's. Aiko tiptoed up to the bed and crawled up to kiss Sakura on the cheek.

'I'm happy we're a family, mommy.'

Sakura felt happy tears form in her eyes as Syaoran entered the room carrying baby Yukito in his arms.

'I am too.' She signed back.

Syaoran gingerly sat on the bed and the four of them sat silently, content with the family they had.

- End -

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
